


dried out veins

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bloodplay, Light Bondage, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: the young ones break so easily these days





	dried out veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



> title taken from “call me master” by blood on the dance floor. yeah. that’s the kind of fic this is. please heed the tags before reading! i've aged them up to university age in my head but. well. interpret it how you will. it's probably obvious who this is from i wrote it the instant i saw your requested pairings. hope you enjoy this treat!

Akaya takes in a shaky breath as he feels a hand gently tuck a stray curl of hair behind his ear, thumb running along the silk of his blindfold. Light exhales brush against his ear, growing closer and hotter with each breath. “You look so good like this, all spread out just for me.”

He tests his bonds, hands tied together above his head. There’s enough give for him to struggle slightly. He grins.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Akaya?”

“Yuki—” a hand pinches him where his neck meets his shoulder, a bruise already present there, sucked and bitten red and purple minutes ago. A warning. “—Seiichi.”

Seiichi lets out a purr of contentment and rubs soothing circles on the bruise with his thumb, an apology of sorts.

“Good boy.”

Akaya inhales sharply and Seiichi presses his thumb into the bruise just this side of too hard. He squirms slightly, unsure if he wants to arch up into his touch or shy away. Seiichi laughs lightly and brings his hand up to pet his head, fingers tangling in his curls.

“They call you a devil—if only they could see you now, pathetic and tamed.”

Akaya whines and he bucks his hips slightly, involuntarily. Seiichi laughs again, a bit more cruelly this time, and Akaya can feel him pull back. A warm hand brushes against his ribs and he stifles a ticklish giggle, too at odds with the situation. The warmth of flesh is suddenly replaced by the cool touch of metal and Akaya inhales, reflexively pulling away from the knife. Seiichi tuts and presses it closer to him again, blood starting to bead on the edge of the blade as he holds it to his side. Akaya exhales shakily, his heartbeat quickening in lockstep with the crescendo of pain as Seiichi presses the knife deeper into him.

The pain subsides as Seiichi pulls away, Akaya waiting with bated breath for the next cut. Seiichi’s hand presses down on Akaya’s chest, fingers spread with a strength that belies their delicate appearance.

“How many cuts should I give you, I wonder?”

Akaya starts to speak, but Seiichi takes his hand off his chest and holds a finger to his lips. Akaya resists the urge to take it into his mouth, the urge to caress it with his tongue.

“Maybe I should give you one for every time you’ve challenged me, every time you’ve lost to me. But then there would be too many for you to hide, and we can’t have that, can we? We can’t let the whole team find out how depraved you are.”

The oozing gash on his ribcage is cutting it close enough, the kind of scratch he could barely write off as an accident. But another part of him wants everyone to know, wants everyone to know how completely and utterly Seiichi owns him, how at his mercy he makes himself every Sunday night.

He can feel Seiichi move down his body, positioning himself. He feels a hand slide the fabric of his boxer briefs up his leg and the blade presses against his inner thigh, deeper this time, and he can feel rivulets of blood dripping onto the bed sheets. Akaya’s erection flags slightly at the pain before straining harder against his underwear. Seiichi slides up the other leg of his underwear and carefully slices a symmetrical cut into his other leg.

Akaya shudders as Seiichi pulls the knife away and presses a finger against the cut, sliding his finger up it and smearing blood along the inside of his thigh. Seiichi flattens his hand against Akaya’s stomach and his abs twitch as he hooks fingers under the hem of his underwear and pulls it down his legs. Akaya knows that its white fabric will be streaked with blood and the thought only makes him grow harder.

Seiichi wraps a hand around Akaya’s ankle and carefully binds it to the post at the foot of the bed, repeating the same for his other ankle, stretching his legs wide apart. Akaya waits with bated breath as he feels the warmth of Seiichi’s presence subside and the sound of soft footsteps against the carpet. Without warning, he feels the press of fingers at his entrance, slick with blood. They pause for a second before Seiichi seems to reconsider and Akaya hears the click of a bottle being opened before a single lubed finger enters him.

He squirms against his bonds and bites back a whine as Seiichi stretches him carefully, his gentleness at odds with the lingering sting of pain from his cuts.  What feels like hours later, but was surely only minutes, he feels Seiichi shift over him as his hands reach for the back of his head and untie his blindfold.

Akaya blinks as his eyes adjust to the dim light and refocus as Seiichi picks up the knife and brings it to his lips. He slowly and deliberately licks Akaya’s blood off the blade, making eye contact all the while. He sits back on his heels and his ass brushes against Akaya’s cock and he lets out a whimper as Seiichi licks the blood off his lips, his tongue chasing the droplets dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Akaya winces as Seiichi caresses the still open wound on his side as he slides back, positioning himself at Akaya’s entrance. He spreads the mixture of blood and lube on his hand onto his cock and leans forward to press a kiss onto Akaya’s forehead, a benediction.

Seiichi presses in between Akaya’s shaking legs and the other boy lets out a pathetic noise, trying to squirm down further on his cock. Seiichi brings a finger up to Akaya’s lips again, and he tastes his own blood on it.

“You’ll get everything you want in due time.”

Akaya’s eyes widen hopefully, their innocence belying his ravaged, ruined state, and Seiichi laughs again, smile twisting cruelly.

“But only after I let you have it.”


End file.
